A Fork in the Road
by Moonlit2dreams
Summary: Harry has fulfilled his promise to Narcissa and has saved Draco but due to some unforeseen events, their paths are now linked.Draco is hiding something and Harry must find out what.They will both encounter giant obstacles but should they work together they will overcome them and maybe find the love and healing they desperately crave.That's if they can stop hating each other..AU H/D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling and thus have no power or ownership over the characters of the HP series. I am merely a dedicated fan that loves the characters and respects J.K. Rowling's work. What follows is the work of my fanciful imagination of which I don't receive any profit from other than great joy. If you recognize it then it's not mine. _

**Summary: **Harry has fulfilled his promise to Narcissa and has saved Draco but due to some unforeseen events, their paths are now linked. Draco is hiding something and Harry must find out what. They will both encounter giant obstacles but if they work together they will overcome them and maybe find the love and healing they desperately crave. Slightly AU.

**Warning:** This is a **SLASH** fanfic...meaning there will be Male/male love so please be warned...if you don't like then PLEASE don't read! I don't want any FLAMES! There will also be adult situations and adult language so be warned...This story is slightly AU! There may be Mpreg but I am still not certain...so be warned about that as well...just in case...

**A/N:** Other than that please enjoy and please READ & REVIEW! Thank you.

/

**Chapter 1- Trials and Tribulations **

Harry watched as Aurors walked the prisoner toward the chair in the center of the courtroom. The prisoner's once perfectly gelled blond hair now lay flat around his face.

Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat. He did not want to be there but he had promised Malfoy's mother he would help him. Harry's eyes narrowed at the thought of the promise he had made.

He had just awoken from his near death experience and found Mrs. Malfoy's face above his. She had asked urgently after her son and once he had explained that he was safe he could see her eyes close in relief. She then asked him to promise to help her son and Harry had no choice but to accept.

The rest is as they say...history.

Harry had killed Voldemort and now four weeks later he was paying what he owed.

A loud yell called his attention back toward the trial.

"Do you deny your involvement with the Death Eaters, Mr. Malfoy?" The new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot asked angrily.

Harry had heard the new chief warlock was a very passionate man and that he was vicious against those who bore Voldemort's mark. Harry sighed; this would make his job harder.

Harry turned his attention toward the young man that sat before the Wizengamot. Although Harry could see his shoulders were straight and relaxed, he noticed Malfoy's hands were gripping the chair tightly.

When Malfoy responded his voice was strong and clear "I don't deny my connection but the only thing I ever did was place the vanishing cabinet with in Hogwarts and disarm Professor Dumbledore."

Harry had to admire the man's fortitude even when being faced with twenty witches and wizards glaring down at him.

The Chief warlock seemed to look over some papers before turning back toward Malfoy. "Are you marked, Mr. Malfoy?"

He heard Malfoy sigh before nodding "My father and mother were heavily involved with the Dark Lord...of course I was marked."

Harry could barely hear a small twinge of bitterness that surprised him.

There was a general increase in the whispers of the crowd behind him and from the Wizengamot. He wasn't the only one who had shown up for the trial. Although Malfoy was not a major Death Eater he was the heir to one of the richest and oldest families. _Was_ the heir, Harry reminded himself.

The Wizengamot had already decreed that all of the fortunes and belongings of every Death Eater would be donated toward the reconstruction of the wizarding world. If Malfoy kept his freedom then he would be entering the wizarding world in a much different position.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you provide any evidence or witnesses for your defense?" The chief wizard asked.

Harry straightened his robes and stood up taking this as the perfect opportunity to speak. "If I may speak, chief wizard, I would like to speak on behalf of the defense."

The room erupted in loud whispers of surprise and amazement. Harry rolled his eyes but tried to remain calm. After the chief wizard was able to calm the harsh whispers he turned back toward Harry and motioned for him to approach the stand.

Harry moved quickly toward the center of the courtroom and stood next to Malfoy. He refused to look at the man whom he could feel was watching him in confusion.

"Mr. Potter, it is an honor to have you with us but we are surprised you are defending a Death Eater." The chief wizard's voice had turned soft and Harry was reminded of Umbridge.

Shaking off the memory Harry made sure to make eye contact with as many of the Wizengamot as possible before speaking. "I am here to plead for this man's freedom. He may have made some mistakes but he never killed anyone or committed any crime. We cannot forget that his mother's lie to Voldemort allowed me to kill him. His mother may be dead but we can repay her for that by allowing her son to go free."

He could hear loud angry murmurs disagreeing with his statement but Harry squared his shoulders and continued. "I ask that we all remember that he will no longer have the same social position he once enjoyed and that he has already been imprisoned for four weeks that is punishment enough."

Harry could see that the members of the Wizengamot were seriously considering his proposal. He may hate the fame but at this moment he was grateful for it.

The chief Wizard looked around him before speaking loudly "All those in favor of Mr. Potter's proposal, say I."

Harry watched them carefully but after a few seconds the majority of the members had nodded and said I.

Harry smiled, satisfied that he had done his duty and that he was now free to never see Malfoy again.

When he saw that the majority of the members were in favor of Harry's proposal, the chief warlock seemed to glare at Harry before returning his face to a pleasant smile.

"It seems the members of the Wizengamot agree, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy will be given his freedom but... he will be released into your custody until he is deemed safe to return to wizarding society. We hope that the savior of the wizarding world will be a great influence on the young man."

Harry's smile vanished as he glared up at the smiling wizard. Before he could argue the chief warlock had motioned for the Aurors to come forward and remove Malfoy's bindings.

Now that Malfoy's hands and feet were free he stood up and turned to Harry. For the first time since he had stepped forward Harry looked at the blond man standing next to him.

The grey eyes were stormy with anger and distrust. Although he remained quiet Harry could almost feel the anger that was directed at him from the blond.

Harry nodded toward the Wizengamot and quickly turned toward the exit. He heard Malfoy follow him but Harry hurried trying to leave as much space between them as possible. As he passed the public stands he could hear loud murmurs and the flash of the camera.

Another surge of anger filled him, he had done his duty but now he was stuck with Malfoy. What was he supposed to do with the pratt?

He was out of the courtroom and walking toward the nearest elevator when he realized he no longer heard any footsteps following him.

When he turned he found Malfoy glaring at him with his arms crossed across his chest. Harry noticed Malfoy's body seemed rather thin and he could see dark circles surrounding his angry eyes.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily

Malfoy's eyes narrowed "Why did you do it?"

Harry rolled his eyes "You heard my reason, Malfoy. I was only fulfilling an oath I made a few weeks ago but now I'm stuck with you. Now stop being a pratt and hurry up."

Draco scowled before speaking in an angry voice "I don't need your help, Potter."

Harry's patience was slowly thinning so he walked straight up to Malfoy. "In case you didn't hear were stuck with each other so do what I say and get your arse moving."

Harry turned around and walked back toward the lift. He was so focused on the lift that he almost didn't hear Malfoy's response.

"Damn you Potter, damn you to hell. I need my wand, scar head."

Harry closed his eyes before he was tempted to kill the man behind him. He refused to answer the pratt and instead nodded.

When the lift opened Harry stepped inside and waited for Malfoy to join him. He watched as Malfoy slowly made his way toward him. He had not noticed but Malfoy seemed to walk with a slight limp.

Once Malfoy stood next to him the lift door closed and they remained silent for the entire ride. A few moments later the lift door reopened and Harry exited quickly not waiting for Malfoy.

He hurried toward the office at the end of the hall. After a few more minutes he was holding an envelope with Malfoy's release papers and his wand in Harry's other hand.

When he returned to where Malfoy had been standing glaring at the floor, Harry handed the man his wand before speaking.

"They placed a tracking and monitoring charm on it and you won't be able to perform high level spells for a while."

Malfoy scowled but held his wand reverently in his hands. Harry turned away and walked toward the lift once more. Once the two men were inside the doors closed and the angry silence continued for a few minutes before Harry heard Malfoy sigh.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" Malfoy asked quietly

Harry continued to glare but responded "Until I figure something else out you will be staying with me at Grimmauld Place. I live on my own and I'm usually gone so we won't see each other much. Apparently you won't be able to leave the house unless I am with you at least for the first couple of weeks. I'm not really sure how this will work but I will look into a way out of this as soon as possible."

Malfoy glared at him angrily "Believe me Potter, I don't want to be near you so the sooner we are out of this situation the better."

Harry nodded and when the lift opened he once again hurried toward the floo exits. He was tempted to leave Malfoy standing in the middle of the Ministry atrium but in the end he waited patiently as Malfoy limped toward him.

When they were standing in front of one of the floo networks Harry took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down the address of his home before handing it over to Malfoy.

"Read it then say, "Grimmauld Place"" Harry said quietly

Not waiting to see if Malfoy had any questions Harry stepped forward and quickly disappeared.

When he reappeared in his home, he was surprised when a few seconds later Malfoy stepped out of the floo and onto the sitting room floor.

"Merlin, Potter, ever hear of cleaning spells?"

Harry didn't answer his comment and moved toward the large Firewhiskey decanter on the side table before pouring himself a glass. Not bothering to offer Malfoy some, he took his glass and walked toward the stairs.

"Follow me, Malfoy."

He heard Malfoy's steps behind him as they climbed the stairs. He hoped Mrs. Black's portrait would not begin screaming or his growing headache would only worsen. When they entered the second floor Harry walked toward the first bedroom. "You can use this room for now, Malfoy. The bathroom is across the hall. My bedroom is on the third floor if you need anything just call Kreacher and he will help you."

Without another backward glance Harry hurried back down the hall toward the stairs. He knew the room might be dirty but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead, Harry climbed the stairs toward the third floor and walked into his room. Swallowing his drink in one gulp he laid down on his bed closed his eyes. Once again he was forced to do something he had not wanted to do. Would he ever have control over what happened in his life?

He rolled on to his side and settled in hoping that sleep would come soon.

/

Draco glared angrily at the brunette's back. When the other man disappeared up the stairs Draco finally turned his attention toward the closed door in front of him.

He knew what this house was...or rather what it used to be. This had been his maternal family's home. Something about that brought some comfort to him in this otherwise bleak situation.

Draco opened the door and quickly took a step back. The room was filthy and the bed seemed to be broken. Closing his eyes angrily and damning his father to hell a few more times Draco finally took a step forward.

He quickly fixed the bed before performing many cleaning spells all over the room. Finally, an hour later the room was finally livable.

He had transfigured the bedding into something that would be at least more comfortable but he still had on the prisoner's robes they had given him.

He stood up slowly and walked toward the restroom where he once again had to clean it thoroughly before it was usable.

As he stood under the warm water, Draco finally allowed his shoulders to sag. Before he could stop them, the tears began falling until they came out in quiet sobs. His mother was dead and although he hated his father, his death was also sad. He had lost his fortune and his social standing and if it had not been for a promise his mortal enemy had given his mother then he might have lost his freedom as well. Not to mention the other urgent matter he had to attend to. How could he do so with his life in the hands of Harry bloody Potter?

Anger and helplessness filled him. Once again he was at the mercy of others. Would he ever have control over his life?

When he was done scraping the filth he had accumulated in the Ministry prison, Draco made his way back to his room. As he lay under the soft covers in the center of the bed Draco closed his eyes hoping that this had all just been a nightmare. Maybe he would wake up to the sound of his mother's loving voice as she stroked his hair...not bloody likely.

/

A/N: I know I still haven't finished my other story but I'm a little stuck on that one and I had this plot rolling around in my head for a couple of weeks so I decided to write two of them at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling and thus have no power or ownership over the characters of the HP series. I am merely a dedicated fan that loves the characters and respects J.K. Rowling's work. What follows is the work of my fanciful imagination of which I don't receive any profit from other than great joy. If you recognize it then it's not mine. _

**Summary: **Harry has fulfilled his promise to Narcissa and has saved Draco but due to some unforeseen events, their paths are now linked. Draco is hiding something and Harry must find out what. They will both encounter giant obstacles but if they work together they will overcome them and maybe find the love and healing they desperately crave. Slightly AU.

**Warning:** This is a **SLASH** fanfic...meaning there will be Male/male love so please be warned...if you don't like then PLEASE don't read! I don't want any FLAMES! There will also be adult situations and adult language so be warned...This story is slightly AU! There may be Mpreg but I am still not certain...so be warned about that as well...just in case...

**A/N:** Other than that please enjoy and please READ & REVIEW! Thank you.

**Chapter 2-**Boundaries & Information

_Draco was walking quietly toward his bedroom when he heard a noise from inside the family library. He slowly approached the semi-open door and peered inside carefully. _

_His mother was standing near the window, her posture rigid. He knew she was angry, he could feel the room crackling with magic and anger. _

_He watched as his father approached her and took her elbow shoving her onto a nearby chair. _

_Anger filled him and he almost opened the door to defend his mother when she finally spoke. _

"_How long, Lucius?" Her voice full of spite and venom_

_He saw his father glare at his mother "It's none o f your business, Narcissa. This is your entire fault. Had you provided me with more than one heir I would not have done it."_

_Draco heard his mother's sharp intake of breath "How many?"_

_He heard his father laugh cruelly "Three."_

_He saw my mother's shoulders begin to shake and Draco craved to give his mother some comfort. _

"_Where are they?" He voice wavered near the end of her sentence. _

_His father turned away from her and walked back toward the window. "I've hidden them. It is too late to hide Draco but I was able to hide them. I needed to make sure the Malfoy line would continue."_

_Draco's mother stood up shakily before responding "I see, so you are willing to sacrifice our son so that your others will live? I warn you now, Lucius, I will do everything in my power to make sure my son survives and when he does I will tell him what you did and you will lose him forever."_

_Lucius let out a dry laugh "You assume you will survive the war..."_

_Draco's eyes widened. The way his father had allowed that sentence to hang unfinished was clearly a threat in disguise. Anger and hurt filled Draco. What had his father done? _

_Narcissa turned and began walking toward the door. "I pray to Merlin that Draco will survive and that he will one day come to hate you Lucius because that is my ultimate revenge on you. Your heir will hate you, so keep those three children of yours as safe as you can because my son will avenge his mother against you."_

_Draco backed away from the door in a daze. He had siblings..._

Draco awoke from his nightmare with a sense of dread. He had dreamt about that memory almost every day since he had discovered that he had three siblings somewhere in the world. How old were they and where were they hidden?

He had found out about them a week before he had returned to Hogwarts and had been unable to question his mother or father. Now with both his parents dead he didn't know where to begin.

Draco ran a shaky hand through his messy blond locks before closing his eyes once more. He was stuck with Potter and under house arrest which would not allow him to search. Not to mention the fact that he no longer had the means or the funds to search for them.

He gave a frustrated grunt before turning away from the door. From the darkness he saw outside the large window Draco knew it was still night.

He closed his eyes slowly as if wishing away the remnants of that dream. When he opened them he stood up slowly and walked toward the window. He pulled back the shabby hangings and looked down on to the street.

This is what his life had come to. The image of his father dressed in his Death Eater robes standing before a fourteen year old Draco came to mind. Draco would never forget that memory or the words his father had said.

_Draco anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the next. They had just finished watching the Quidditch World Cup and it had been a grand time but now his father had had too much to drink and he stood dressed in his Death Eater robes. _

_His mother stood angrily near the hotel's window gazing at the joyous celebrations a few feet away. _

"_Don't do this Lucius" Her voice sounded tired_

_Draco's father scowled and turned toward her "I am merely showing my loyalties, it's only a bit of fun."_

"_What if you're caught?" she whispered_

_He walked toward her and shoved her up against the wall. "I am Lucius Malfoy. I will not be caught." He dropped her and she slid down on to the floor. Draco made to move toward his mother when his father's hand stopped him. _

"_Remember this Draco, we will win and when we do we will live like kings. Doubters and traitors like your mother will die while we rule the wizarding world."_

Draco walked back toward the bed and lay down. A deep hatred filled him at that moment for his father. He had led us to ruin and now the bastard was safely dead while Draco was here suffering for his sins.

Draco sighed and pulled the covers around him seeking comfort. His mother had known that the Dark Lord would not win. He had often seen her looking at him with worry in her eyes and a deep sadness that he could never understand.

He had also seen her tirelessly working on something. She would spend hours in the library surrounded by books and papers. Draco had never found out what she had been working on but he guessed she had been trying to find his siblings.

His siblings...that brought him back toward the problem at hand. Unlike mother, he didn't feel anger toward them. He had always wished for siblings, it was partly the reason for his bullying the Weasley children. He had always been jealous of the fact that Weasley had many siblings while Draco was always alone.

A deep emptiness filled him at that moment. His whole life he had been alone, well except for mother who loved and cared for him.

A small smile appeared on Draco's face that was quickly turned into a frown as he remembered her death.

He shook his head trying to ward off the memory. He didn't want to think about what had happened.

Slowly sleep finally claimed him.

/

Harry slowly opened the door and stood outside his room listening intently. He had awoken early that morning hoping to leave before his guest awoke. Thankfully by the time Harry left the house his guest was still asleep.

A few moments later he reappeared outside the Burrow. Loud boisterous sounds could be heard even at this hour. When he entered the house the first person he saw was the matriarch of the family.

Harry smiled gently and hugged his adoptive mother. Even a month later she was still mourning Fred's death although thankfully she seemed to be getting better.

She smiled weakly "hello, Harry."

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley."

She nodded and pointed toward the dining room. "You should eat something. Go ahead and join Arthur and Charlie in there."

Harry thanked her before walking into the dining room. The two Weasley men were quietly discussing something but when they noticed Harry's arrival they smiled at him.

After greeting them Harry took a seat across from Charlie. "What were you two talking about?"

Charlie sighed, "Mum. She seems to be getting better."

Harry nodded "Yes, she just needs time."

Mr. Weasley nodded a sad look on his face. "Losing a child can be very painful."

Harry watched his adoptive father for a few seconds before turning to Charlie who seemed to be contemplating his father as well.

They were interrupted when Ron, Ginny and Percy entered the room. Although Percy had been welcomed back into the family, Harry still didn't like him. Ron took the seat next to Charlie while Ginny quickly took the seat next to Harry.

Harry sighed when he felt Ginny's small hand on his arm. They had not officially begun to date again but it was expected. Harry had felt that because of Fred's death they should hold off on any relationship until she was better.

"Where's George?" Mr. Weasley asked quietly

The entire room seemed to freeze until Ron answered quietly "Still in his room."

Mr. Weasley sighed but nodded before excusing himself from the breakfast table. A soft tap called their attention to the large window near the table. A dark brown owl entered the dining room when Charlie opened the window.

"It's the Prophet" Charlie said.

Charlie quickly unrolled the newspaper before examining it quietly. Everyone returned to their breakfast until they all heard Charlie's intake of breath.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Ginny asked curiously

Charlie turned to Harry and said "I think there is something you need to explain." With that he placed the newspaper in front of Harry's plate. Harry could see a large picture of himself and Malfoy after the trial when they had been walking together. Above the picture the heading read:

_**Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, in the Custody of Harry Potter**_

"What does that mean, Harry?" Ginny asked

Harry squirmed in his seat before explaining everything that had happened yesterday.

"So you've been forced to take Malfoy into your custody?" Ron asked quietly

Harry watched his best friend for a few seconds. Ron had grown more serious and less irritable since the death of his brother and although Harry liked this new Ron there were times he missed his old friend.

"Yes, the new chief warlock didn't like me interrupting and I imagine this was his way of getting his revenge." Harry said quietly

"So he's in your home right now?" Charlie asked disbelievingly

Harry nodded but before he could reply Ginny's voice cut through his. "Why did you have to do it, Harry?" She said quietly

Harry sighed "I made a promise to Mrs. Malfoy."

She crossed her arms angrily "That promise again..."

Harry knew she was in mourning but while Ron had been sobered by their brother's death Ginny had only become more irate. He could feel his anger beginning to grow.

"If you remember it was that promise that allowed me to kill Voldemort." Harry said angrily

Ginny turned and glared "She's dead, Harry, you didn't have to do anything."

Harry's expression turned hard "I made a promise and I will fulfill it. He will only be staying for a few months until I can get the Wizengamot to release him and then I will be done with it."

She shook her head angrily before standing up "I don't understand you, Harry." Before any of them could stop her she had already rushed back up the stairs and was gone.

Harry sighed and turned to her brothers "I'm sorry about that."

Charlie shook his head and glanced at the empty chair she had just vacated. A sad look crossed his face. "It's not your fault Harry, we're all still healing."

Harry nodded "Percy, do you know what I might need to do to get this over with sooner?"

Percy who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation looked at him thoughtfully.

"The new Chief Warlock's a tough one. His name is William Pemberly. He worked for the Department of Mysteries for years. His family was neutral during the war but he seems to be rather harsh on the war criminals that have gone before the court."

Harry sighed "What does Malfoy have to do in order to be set free?"

"I imagine they've put him under house arrest and I'm guessing they also took all of his belongings into Ministry custody. He needs to make sure he does not break any of his parole stipulations and in about two months he will be asked to appear before the court again. They will determine if he is ready to be free or not. Your best bet is to make sure Malfoy doesn't violate any of his restrictions." Percy said thoughtfully

"Damn, I guess I'm stuck with him for a while. Damn that beuricratic, bastard." Harry said tiredly

"If I were you, Harry, I wouldn't alienate or offend William Pemberly. I heard from his secretary that he can be rather spiteful, not to mention he seems to be preparing to run for Minister." Percy said warningly

"I thought Kingsley was the Minister?" Ron asked

Percy nodded "He is because he was appointed Interim-Minister. We will be having an election I imagine in the next couple of months once everything is more settled."

"And Pemberly will run against Kingsley?" Charlie asked

Percy nodded "I imagine he hopes that the harsh punishments against the war criminals he's been delivering will persuade the public to vote for him."

"But Kingsley's a war hero" Ron whispered

Percy nodded "Yes, he is but Pemberly is a born politician and regardless of Kingsley's war record he is more Auror than politician."

Charlie turned to Harry and said seriously "Try not to get involved in these squabbles Harry."

Harry nodded "I've had enough of politicians in my lifetime." Feeling somewhat disheartened Harry stood up from the table. "I need to get going I have a meeting with the Goblins at Gringotts."

Charlie chuckled "Have forgiven you yet?"

Harry cringed "They seem to blame me for the entire ordeal."

He heard Ron chuckle and turned to his friend "I'm sure you find it funny but I seem to remember I wasn't the only one who broke into Gringotts."

Ron chuckled "Yes but thankfully they've forgotten that fact and have left Hermione and me alone."

Harry glared at him playfully before sighing "Speaking of Hermione, where is your girlfriend?"

Ron blushed slightly but grinned "She was called into the Ministry. I think they might offer her a position with the Department of Magical Creatures"

Harry smiled "That's amazing. How about you? Have you heard from the Cannons?"

Ron sighed "No, they haven't owled but in the mean time I still have the offer from the Aurors and George needs my help with the shop. Have you made your decision, yet?"

Harry sighed. Almost as soon as the war ended all three of them had been offered positions in the Auror training program. Harry had received countless offers from several Ministry departments not to mention other countless positions but he had yet to make a decision as to what he would do with his life.

For years these decisions had felt fruitless because he didn't know if he would survive but now...he was just confused. Turning to his friend he smiled "Not yet, mate I still have a lot to settle first."

Ron looked worried but nodded "You don't have much time left, Harry. The Auror training program begins in two months and I'm sure your other offers are also time sensitive."

Harry nodded but didn't reply instead he waved goodbye and began walking toward the door. Before he could reach it he felt a hand on his arm. Ginny stood there looking anxious and sad. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry sighed "It's alright, Gin."

Ginny seemed close to tears and although Harry hated himself for it he really didn't want to deal with a crying female at the moment. "I need to go, Gin."

She seemed to compose herself before removing her hand from his arm. "Harry..."

Harry sighed, knowing what she was going to ask. She had asked the same question only once since the war ended and he had given her the best answer he could.

"Harry...will we ever get back together?"

Harry looked at her for a few seconds. Her long red hair and her hazel eyes were just as he remembered them all those nights ago when he had held on to her memory in order to survive. A feeling of want filled him but it was not for her it was for the feeling she had once inspired in him.

"Gin, I have to go." He said gently

A hurt look crossed her face and Harry mentally berated himself for not being gentler. Finally he said "I don't know, Gin. You're still in mourning and I need to sort out my life before we can even think about starting our relationship again."

Although her hurt look remained she seemed more at peace. "Ok, Harry but...I won't wait forever."

Harry sighed but nodded then turned and walked out of the Burrow his shoulders heavy with troubling thoughts.

/

Draco awoke feeling exhausted. It seemed that even in his dreams his father seemed to haunt him.

The blond sat up and looked at the light emanating form the window. It must be daytime he thought. He slowly removed himself from the bed and walked to restroom.

Before he could stop himself he looked at his reflection in the mirror and cringed. His hair was far longer than he had ever worn it and he could see his body was becoming unhealthy.

Taking his wand he transfigured his bedclothes into a jumper and pants. He hurried through the rest of his morning routine and quickly left his room.

"Kreacher" Draco whispered

In seconds the old elf appeared watching him angrily. "Another mudblood lover that master has brought here..."

Draco drew himself to his full height "Kreacher! I am Draco Lucius Malfoy I am a noble son of the house of Black."

The elf's eyes widened before he bowed "Forgive me, Master Draco."

Draco nodded "Have you prepared anything for breakfast?"

Kreacher's eyes widened and he shook his head fearfully "Master Harry never eats here so he doesn't allow Kreacher to cook."

Draco's brow lifted in surprise. "Well, I will be staying here so I will need you to cook."

Kreacher nodded "Kreacher will hurry and prepare Master Draco his breakfast."

Draco nodded "But first could you show me to the library, while I wait."

Kreacher bowed and quickly turned to lead the way toward the library. While they walked Draco looked over his surroundings. His mother had once described GrImwald Place as a beautifully elegant home. She had explained with pride the different rooms and colors of her aunt's home.

Now Draco could see the house was falling apart. He knew the old elf was not enough to clean this house it needed at least two or three elves. When they entered the library Draco looked around with an appalled look on his face.

The library was in complete shambles. It looked as if a battle had been fought with in it. Books and papers were strewn everywhere the shelves were destroyed and the carpet seemed scorched.

"What happened in here?" Draco whispered

"The Dark Lord's servants entered the noble house of Black and pillaged it. Kreacher has told Master Potter that house needs repairs but Master is never home." Kreacher said sadly

Draco shook his head, leave it to Potter to prefer to live in filth rather than actually spend some money to make his home worth living in.

"Will Master Draco need anything?" Kreacher asked quietly

Draco shook his head and heard the elf disappear. Was this what his life had become? Living in another's home as a guest with only an elf as a companion.

"Damn you to hell father." Draco whispered.

Draco circled the room for a bit before sighing. He had been looking forward to examining the Black family library but now that seemed to be impossible. Draco knelt down and quickly began piling up some of the scattered books on the floor.

As he reached for the fourth book Draco finally decided on something. If he was to stay here then he would damn well make sure the place was suitable for him. Standing up he quickly magically organized the books on one side of the room while he inspected the damage done to the shelves.

An hour later he had finally repaired the shelves as much as he could and had already begun replacing the books to their rightful place when Kreacher appeared to show him to the dining room.

As he ate his breakfast Draco contemplated his situation. He was stuck in this house at least until the Wizengamot held another hearing. The house was in shambles and Draco refused to live in such a manner.

If Potter refused to acknowledge his home's shabbiness then Draco would take it upon himself to fix it. In fact he owed it to his Black ancestors to make sure that the home was returned to its former glory.

Draco sighed, he also needed to search for his siblings and because of the conditions of his parole it would be a difficult task. He might have to ask Potter for help. His body physically shook with disgust at the idea but it might be the only way to find his siblings.

Merlin knew where his father had hid them. For all Draco knew they could be suffering or dead. Draco shook his head not allowing his dark thoughts to taint his hopes.

The hope of finding his siblings was the only thing he had left. He would swallow his pride and if Potter could help him then he would ask. He also needed to remain aware of what was happening in the wizarding world after all, his father had always said that ignorance could get a man killed. With a new sense of Purpose Draco finished his breakfast before standing.

"Kreacher! Does your Master have a subscription to the Daily Prophet?" Draco asked

Kreacher nodded "Master Harry does but he is usually gone by the time they arrive."

Draco nodded "Can I have this morning's paper?"

Kreacher bowed and quickly brought him the paper. Draco sat back down and examined the paper. When he noticed the large picture of Potter and himself on the front page Draco closed his eyes warily.

_**Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, in the Custody of Harry Potter**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Yesterday afternoon the trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy began. This trial which began much as the others ended in a complete surprise. The wizarding world's hero, who attended the trial, was not there to condemn the accused but to defend him. **_

_**Mr. Potter claimed that he had made a promise to Mrs. Malfoy that in exchange for her help he would help her son. As Draco Malfoy stood before the new Wizengamot ready to be condemned for his crimes, Mr. Potter intervened. As a result William Pemberly, the new Chief Warlock, had no choice but to announce that Malfoy would be released under Mr. Potter's guardianship. **_

_**Chief Warlock Pemberly, who is rumored to be seeking the office of the Minister of Magic in next election, was none too pleased. When asked to comment, Mr. Pemberly said "If Mr. Malfoy violates his parole then we will be forced to extend Mr. Potter's guardianship over him. It is up to Mr. Potter to make sure that Malfoy adheres to the stipulations." **_

Draco touched his chin thoughtfully. So Potter was responsible for him, this might make his job easier. A smirk forming on his face, Draco stood up and turned to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, you and I will be restoring this house to its former glory. Let's begin with the library."

Kreacher nodded vigorously and quickly led the way toward the stairs. Suddenly the elf tripped on the stair and a loud shout startled Draco.

"MUDBLOOD LOVERS! DISGRACING MY HOME!"

Draco noticed that the sound was coming from the large portrait that was covered by a red sheet. Walking cautiously toward it he quickly removed the sheet and was surprised to see an older woman staring angrily at him.

"YOU FILTH!"

Draco glared at the woman before yelling "I am a son of the Ancient and Noble house of Black! I am not filth!"

The woman looked startled before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Draco looked at her nobly "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. My mother was Narcissa Black Malfoy."

The woman's face quickly transformed into a large disbelieving smile. "You've grown so much Draco. The last I heard from Narcissa, she had barely found out she was expecting you. I am your aunt, Walburga Black."

Draco smiled even in portrait form it comforted him to know one of his ancestors was here. "I am honored, aunt."

Walburga smirked "I see Narcissa educated you in our ways. Now, what are you doing here? The Potter brat owns this house now that my son is dead."

Draco nodded and explained his current situation. As he spoke, slowly every detail of his life burst though his lips. In the end Walburga looked at him thoughtfully. "I can't believe the Dark Lord lost."

Draco nodded "He was evil and a mad man. Our family should never have followed him."

She looked skeptical but nodded "Now, the Malfoy inheritance is lost and you are under the mercy of Mr. Potter."

Draco nodded cringing at the frankness in her voice. "Do you know Potter well?"

She shook her head a strange look appearing on her face. "The Order used this house as their safe house. My son, Sirius bequeathed it and the Black inheritance to Mr. Potter." She sighed "Even in death Sirius did what he wanted. He left it to that Half-blood Potter who doesn't even care enough to protect this home."

Draco sighed "I will make sure to restore this home to its former glory, aunt."

Walburga nodded "As you should, now I don't want to remain in this hallway any longer so will you move me?"

Draco nodded "Where would you like to be moved?"

"Move me into your room, nephew. Just say our family motto and rotate the frame to the left." She said bossily

Draco smirked but nodded and quickly did as she asked. When her portrait was off of the wall he handed it to Kreacher. "Place the portrait in my room."

Kreacher bowed and left with a small pop. At least his aunt's portrait was better company than an elf. With that thought Draco quickly moved up the stairs toward the library, determined to accomplish what he had set out to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

READ & REVIEW!


End file.
